


The Angel and The Hunter

by 3jelly_beanss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, More Chapters to Come, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers for Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, if dean asked jack to bring cas back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jelly_beanss/pseuds/3jelly_beanss
Summary: “Jack, wait. I- I know you’re not hands on. You don’t want to be in the story. After Chuck, believe me, I get it, but please-” His voice cracked once again. “Cas…”Cas's glorious return, with many chapters of random stories and headcanons to follow. Enjoy some DeanCas fluff, you deserve it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	The Angel and The Hunter

Jack Kline, son of Lucifer, was now the most powerful being on Earth. He told the Winchesters his plan, as people previously poofed out of existence milled about. He told them where they could find him, and they seemed to maybe understand. There was a pained look on Jack’s face, but he also seemed happy, or hopeful, or determined maybe. Dean watched him place his hand on his chest. He saw Sam, brows furrowed and eyes filled with tears. Jack raised his hand, the goofy greeting he gave everyone, and Dean realized he wasn’t greeting anyone.

“Good-”

“Jack, wait.” Dean heard his voice break, and he swallowed down the painful lump in his throat. He tried to rationalize with Jack. He wanted this so bad, he couldn’t let himself believe it would really happen. “I- I know you’re not hands on. You don’t want to be in the story. After Chuck, believe me, I get it, but please-” His voice cracked again. “Cas…” It hurt Dean to say, like it was taboo. Like remembering he died meant he’d never come back. “He did so much for you, Jack. He raised you. He was like a father to you. Please, he didn’t have to- to die.”

Dean could feel Sam looking at him. He knew all he would find in his face was pity, and in Jack’s too. Didn’t they miss Cas? Didn’t they know what he did for them? Well, actually… he made the ultimate sacrifice to save… Dean. He’d done it before. He’d told Dean he’d do it again, if he had to. Dean shook off this thought, remembering all he’d done for the others as well. 

“Dean, I don’t know if I can-”

“Are you or are you not more powerful than the Empty?” Dean interrupted. He didn’t make eye contact.

“It’s different. Billie told you that.” Jack said softly.

Dean opened his mouth and shut it, like a fish. He raised his green eyes, filled with pain and pleading, to meet the golden ones of the new God. “You can’t do... anything?”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. He sighed, smiled softly, and promptly dissolved into a silvery-white cloud of dust that quickly dissipated. Sam stood, looking concerned. Dean’s mouth hung open, his shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

“Do you think he’s coming back?” Dean asked.

They’d gone back to the bunker, to feign some sense of normalcy. It felt lonely, like when they had been alone in the world, but this time Jack was gone as well as Castiel, and their absence was felt. Dean sat at the table with a beer, Sam across from him, phone in hand. He was waiting for Eileen to get there from where she’d poofed into existence, just a few hours away.

“I, um, I don’t know, Dean.” Sam stammered. Dean tilted his head and ran his tongue along his teeth in anger.

“Why does it seem to me like you don’t care? Wh- Do you not remember everything Cas has done for us, for humanity?” Sam raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to respond, but Dean cut him off. “No, you don’t get to just forget about him like that. You- The woman you love just poofs into existence, and Cas-!” Dean slammed a fist on the table and hung his head.

Sam had an odd expression on his face, something between guilt, sadness, and curiosity. “Dean, did something happen? Between you and Cas?”

Dean sighed and took a swig of beer. “You know what happened. He sacrificed himself… for me!” He chuckled sadly. “And he told me how great I was the whole time, while he was preparing to make me the reason he was stuck in the Empty.”

“He said how great you were?” Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

“He said he loved me!” Dean exclaimed, erupting into hysterical laughter. His laughs quickly died down, and he took another swig of beer, swallowing with difficulty. His eyes were reddening, filling with tears at the brim.

“Dean…” Sam tried to reach out a hand, to do something, to give some comfort. Dean turned away before he could, wiping at his nose. He stood and released a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” Sam offered as Dean tried to walk away.

“Don’t worry about it, Sammy.” Dean retreated to his bedroom, a weight settling on his shoulders and seeming to pull him towards the ground. He passed by a nondescript wooden door exactly like the others, but he knew whose it was. The angel may never have slept there, but it was a place where he lived. It was more symbolic than anything, the Winchester brothers giving him a place within their lives to make his own. Dean wondered what it looked like. He hadn’t been in it since Cas moved in. He extended a shaky hand towards the cold, metal handle, but then decided to take it back. He got to his own room, a messy wasteland since Mrs. Butters had left, clothes and weapons and papers everywhere. He flopped down onto the bed and felt the air rush from his chest. 

Castiel wasn’t worried. He wasn’t sad, wasn’t happy, wasn’t anything. He was asleep in a blackness and emptiness far from reality. The Empty was rather happy with this. That stupid angel that would do anything and everything for one also dumb human was finally asleep. The Empty could be at peace, and not have to listen to his whining. It snickered to itself. The poor human and his angel, torn apart at the moment they knew true happiness. How poetic, how hopeless. 

It opened its eyes to see the black, empty expanse, angels and the like lying in deep slumber in the Empty’s sweet embrace. How satisfying. Then appeared him, the goofy smile, the stiff wave of Jack Kline. He was different now, it could tell, more powerful, but it didn’t care. It still remembered the pain and chaos from Jack’s previous explosion.

“You,” It growled, taking on the form of Meg Masters so Jack could see it, face contorted with rage. “What do you want?”

Jack ignored it, strolling right past and to the body of the fallen angel. He knelt by Castiel and picked his sleeping form out of the Empty. “I’ll be taking this.”

“I don’t think so. Not again you fucking twerp-”

Jack slit Cas’s throat with an angel blade. The Empty paused for a second before bursting into laughter.

“You can’t kill someone when they’re in the Empty, Jack. It’s the final destination!” The Empty gaped as it watched Cas’s throat glow white. Grace spilled in white waterfalls from the wound, and Cas opened his eyes, face confused.

“I said, I’ll be taking this. I don’t think he belongs to you anymore.”

“Who do you think you are, you little fucker-” The Empty’s snarls were cut off by a gold-white flash, and Jack had disappeared with Castiel, the now-human. It screamed its rage into the void.

Sam sat at the wooden table, beer in one hand, his head in the other. He was conflicted, sad confused. Eileen would be home soon, hopefully, but Dean… he didn’t get that relief. He hadn’t even gotten to return Cas’s feelings. Sam knew he did. Everyone could see the way they looked at each other, the way they talked about and cared for each other. He sighed and let his forehead fall to the cold wood of the table. What was he going to do about this?

A thump startled Sam up, and he was met with the sight of what looked like a rumpled beige blob lying on the table. He raised his gaze to see Jack, or God, he guessed, standing there and smiling at him.

“I hope Dean can forgive me. You both will see me, Sam. I hope this is enough.” Jack said.

Sam looked back down at the blob and saw its face, that of a tired man with dark hair and a scruffy beard.

“Jack…” Sam made a small, relieved noise. “Thank you. Thank you.” Jack smiled wider and raised his hand to wave goodbye before dissipating into silver-white light. The man on the table groaned and blinked ice-blue eyes. Castiel sat up on the hard table and turned, wide-eyed, to the taller Winchester brother.

“Sam? Is this a dream?”He winced suddenly, and his hand went to the wound on the side of his neck, slowly trickling blood down his collar.

“Are you- Is your grace-?”

“It’s gone,” Cas confirmed. He chuckled. “I’m human! This is… real? You’re Sam Winchester?”

Sam laughed breathlessly, a giant smile plastered on his face. “I’m Sam Winchester. Oh my God, Cas, it’s good to have you back.” The tall man pulled the other into a tight hug. 

“It's good to see you as well.” Cas wore a wide smile, the relief plain on his face.

“What the hell’s all the ruckus, Sam? Eileen here?” Dean yelled from down the hall.

Sam and Cas looked at each other, eyes wide. Cas opened his mouth and stumbled to find words to say. Sam turned to reply.

“No, not yet! Uh, come here, Dean.” He yelled.

“Why? Did you get pie?” He turned the corner, a grin on his face, which slipped entirely off at the first sight of Cas, now standing next to Sam in his trenchcoat, blue tie askew. Dean stepped forward on shaky legs, completely silent.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, his gruff voice unusually soft. Their eyes were locked on one another, disbelief in both of their faces. Dean approached and stopped awkwardly, his gaze falling to his feet.

“Cas… I’m sorry. You didn’t give me enough time to-” Dean started, interrupted by Cas wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Dean fell into the embrace, face buried in Cas’s shoulder, his hands holding fistful’s of the other man’s trechcoat. Dean took a deep, sobbing breath, and Cas could feel warm tears seeping into his coat. “Cas, I-”

“It’s okay.” Cas told him, smiling.

Dean pulled away and out of the hug violently, leaving Cas with an alarmed and confused expression as Dean grabbed onto his lapels and pulled him close again. “No, it’s not! Cas, I love you,” He yelled at him. Cas smiled and laughed. Of course Dean would tell him like this. Dean was ridiculous, and Cas loved him for it. “Why are you-” Cas cut him off by planting his lips briefly on Dean’s, a soft, affectionate kiss that rendered Dean silent. Cas turned away as heat rose in Dean’s cheeks.

“Sam, I’m a bit hungry.” Cas said, smiling widely.

Sam looked dumbfounded. “Uh, okay. What do you want?”

Cas thought for a second. “A PB and J. Oh, how I’ve missed food!” He strolled off to the kitchen, leaving Sam behind with Dean. The man wore a stupid grin as he followed Cas with his eyes. 

“Are you.. Okay?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded slowly. His brows furrowed and he frowned. “Wait a second. Is Cas human?”


End file.
